Tuer Pour Todoroki
by NightChoco
Summary: Le soir, alors que Momo vient de perdre son combat face à Fumikage, plusieurs pensées vint traverser son esprit. Une d'entre elles était très simple : et si, Todoroki l'avait choisit pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Dans ce cas, il y a un gêneur. Et ce gêneur n'est autre qu' Izuku Midoriya.


**Hey ! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ( il est très court mais je pense le continuer que si quelques personnes veuillent une suite )**

 **Aussi, le caractère de Momo est changé. On peut dire qu'elle est devenue un peu tarée…**

 **#YanderePower**

 **PS : Nous sommes le soir, à la fin du premier ( ou deuxième à voir ) jour du festival.**

Momo a toujours été une fille très peu confiante et ça n'a fait que s'empirer lorsqu'elle c'est fait directement battue par Fumikage.

Depuis, elle ressent comme une sorte de frustration, comme si elle devait terminer quelque chose.

Peut être qu'elle devrait demander au corbeau de la combattre une deuxième fois. Non, ce n'est pas la bonne idée.

Allongée sur son lit, Momo contemple le plafond, le regard vide. Elle pense encore à la façon dont elle a perdue, pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Et, elle vient de se rendre compte d'un truc.

Elle n'était pas concentrée. Non, vraiment pas. Il y avait un truc qui la dérangée.

« Todoroki »

Oui, c'était lui. Il lui avait fait quelque chose. Sinon, elle ne se mettrait pas à broyer du noir comme ça, à avoir des pensées aussi sombres que celles-ci…

\- Il m'a changé…

Oui. Il l'avait changé. Mais comment ? Elle n'en savait rien et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de trouver les réponses afin de pouvoir s'endormir.

Qu'avait-il bien put faire pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état ? C'était juste un bon camarade, qui avait seulement accepté qu'elle vienne dans son équipe grâce à son alter. Son alter totalement inutile entre nous.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisit ? Peut être qu'elle lui faisait de la peine… Non. Beaucoup d'autres personnes faisaient mal au cœur.

Il doit y avoir une autre raison.

Alors que Momo était en train de se lever pour aller prendre une dernière douche avant de se coucher, une pensée s'empara de son esprit.

« Et, si il l'aimait ? »

\- Peut être… Peut être pas…

C'était impossible qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. D'une fille comme elle. Quoique, elle était pourtant très jolie, avait beaucoup d'argent, était intelligente et avait des manières. C'est sans doute ce qui faisait tous son charme.

Peut être aussi qu'il veut absolument qu'elle se rende compte des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle. On ne sait jamais…

Finalement, pendant qu'elle était dans son bain, quelque chose vint casser sa théorie.

\- Midoriya-kun…

Elle avait bien remarqué à quel point Shouto c'était rapproché d' Izuku. Bien plus que elle c'était rapprochée de lui.

« Peut être qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils ne veulent pas le dire... »

Et cette idée était tout à fait insupportable dans la tête de Momo. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sortent ensemble et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Si… Elle sait pourquoi. Elle est profondément jalouse d' Izuku Midoriya, le premier à la course d'obstacle, le chouchou d' All Might, le _gentil petit camarade de classe_.

\- Ridicule ! Midoriya est tout sauf gentil ! Il veut…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ? Lui piqué ? C'est ça hein ?! Il veut lui prendre Todoroki, le câliner, l'embrasser, se marier avec lui plus tard…

« Il n'en ai pas question ! »

Comment faire ? Elle ne peut pas dire à Midoriya d'arrêter d'approcher Todoroki. _Son_ Todoroki. On la prendrait pour une folle et Shouto y comprit.

En plus, elle savait qu'ils avaient parlé tous les deux. Elle ne savait pas de quoi mais elle était passée rapidement devant eux lorsqu'ils devaient aller manger.

Lorsqu'elle eut finie de se sécher et d'enfiler son pyjama, une idée malsaine traversa son esprit.

« Le tuer. »

La seule chose à faire, c'est de le tuer…

Mais, elle chassa rapidement cette solution de sa tête.

\- Le tuer… Si jamais quelqu'un savait que c'est moi, je ne pourrais plus devenir une héroïne…

Pourtant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Le tuer ? Tuer Midoriya ? Comment ? Quand ? Avec quoi ?

Pour être franche, elle n'en savait rien.

Hélas, cette idée trotta dans sa tête pendant un moment. Jusqu'à que sa conscience arrête de la tourmenter et qu'elle s'endorme enfin, vers une heure du matin…

Avant de s'en dormir, elle décida de prendre une décision. La pire et la plus importante de toute sa vie sans doute :

Tuer Midoriya, pour Todoroki. Pour sauver leur union.

 **Alors là je pense que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter mais j'aime bien faire des personnages un peu euh… Dérangé ? Ouais, c'est le mot ! Mais en temps que graaaaande amatrice de Yandere Simulator, il est de mon devoir de faire au moins une fois dans ma vie un One Shot sur ( drabble entre nous ) sur des Yandere… Parce que, entre nous : c'est un peu une Yandere Momo dans cet OS !**

 **J'attends vos avis !**


End file.
